villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Card Soldiers
Paper-Thin Army The Card Soldiers are the paper-thin soldiers, commanded by the Queen of Hearts. They follow her order, without a question, or it would be off-with their heads. They are the secondary antagonists of the Disney's animated movie Alice in Wonderland. They played a minor role in the villains tournaments, featured as the Queen of Hearts' enforce, with the exception of the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament, in which they serve other masters respectively, until the Queen retakes her kingdom in the third part of the war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Scared By A Gigantic Butler When the first war had started, the Queen of Hearts didn't have an interest to participate in any fights or joining other factions. She instead stayed at her kingdom, unconcerned about the events of the war, and called Darla Dimple, a young singer, to enterntain her. While the King of Hearts found her perfomance amazing, the Queen had been disatisfied and in her anger ordered her cards to seize her at once. Unfortunately when Max made his appearance in the stage, the cards were too scared to deal with the butler, leaving him to kill the Queen and allowing Darla Dimple to be their new Queen of Hearts. An Actress Defeat Darla Dimple next's goal was to spread her name in the whole world, to become famous actress and queen, by begining her performance in the Cat R. Waul and Carface Club who they have accepted her offer. Unfortunately for her, her show was stolen by her second in command general, known as Pete. With the defeat of her butler Max at the hands of Edgar. She tried to sabotage Pete's show, only to be discovered and thrown by Pete in a seeming endless pit, allowing Pete to be the new King of Hearts much to the delight of the Card Soldiers. He presumably banished the original King of Hearts in order to be the new leader in Wonderland. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two New Leader After the events of the first war, Pete was finally a king to Wonderland. When it was time for his crowing, the Card Soldiers marched at his coronation for respect of their new king, until the Wizard of Wonderland, a royal council member to the original Queen of Hearts, and Lord Maliss, a defeated sorceror from the first war, confronted him and attempted to dethrone Pete from this kingdom. When the Wizard's plan failed, Lord Maliss sent a rotary moving wheel hanging from the ceiling crashing into Pete and his weasels putting them out of commision. After that the Wizard of Wonderland became officialy the new King of Hearts and joined forces with Ruber with his deck cards in order to survive the war. Afterwards The Card Soldiers were never seen again after the events of the first round, but it is assumed that they were banished, along with the other council members of Ruber, by the new queen of the world, Princess Azula Azula, after she was paranoid because of her father's death. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Return To Their Previous Positions It was later revealed that after the Wizard's defeat at the magic of Lady Tremaine, she, along with her allies, Queen Narissa and Queen Grimhilde, helped the original Queen of Hearts to retake the throne of Wonderland, as the former deck command soldiers, returned to their positions. Disney Villains War Yzma's Court After the Royal Advisor,Yzma , painted the roses red, by accident, the Queen of Hearts sentenced her advisor to her court and called all of her deck cards to be presented. When the court started, Yzma revealed her secret weapon to the others. A potion which it had magical abilities. Unfortunately for Yzma the potion turned out to be transormation from human into a cat form. The Queen of Hearts ordered her cards to seize her but before Yzma can do anything she jumped from a balcony to her demise. Intruder After that event, nothing unusual or strange incident happen to rage the Queen of Hearts. That was until one bully dog named, Pete, invades Wonderland by orders of Claude Frollo, and punches the Queen, flipping her to the ground. Shocking to see that outcoming, the Card Soldiers form themselves a paper wall around the Queen, to prevent anyone who can see her full rage mode, as the Queen of Hearts survived the attack and throw all the Card Soldiers to the ground. Now it was time for the Queen to play her turn by ordering her deck command soldiers to attack the bullly dog, whom they succeded to it, by knocking him out of control. A Dog's Transformation Later they hired the mad scientist, Dr. Frankenollie, to their services and tasked him to create from the previous defeated enemy of Wonderland, Pete, into the most dangerous experiment in the whole world. The doctor agreed to their deal and managed to built his masterplace, by transforming the previous commander into the giant creature, Julius, however at the cost of his life. The Titans Attack Not long after this event, the god of the Underworld, Hades, frees the Titans from their imprisoment to deal with his recent enemies. The Titan, Stratos, took advantage of the situation and attack Wonderland. Shocked everyone to the Totan's size and destruction, they called Julius as a test of his abilities to challenge the Titan. However, the Wind Titan pushed over Pete to some powerlines, which shortcircuted Dr. Frankenollie's machine, killing Julius by the electrecution he caused on his fall to the powerlines. Fortunately the Wind Titan, along with his other brothers, were blasted out by Emperor Zurg's and Draugaunus's alien machine and the Queen of Hearts, along with the Card Soldiers, prepared themselves for the next attack. Defeat On Bald Mountain Hearing that the Black God, Chernabog, was awakened into the mortal world and fearing that they might be his next victims, the Queen of Hearts gathers her army to assault Bald Mountain and kill the demon once and for all. At their arrival, Chernabog, seeing them as an easy target, tried to blown the cards away, only to his shock that his spell was a boost of their powers so that they would reach the demon in the peak of Bald Mountain. Unfortunately, Chernabog used his powers to transformate the Queen of Hearts and her army into fearfull and small demons and then he grab them and throw them into a lake of fire. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Minion Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Red Queen's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Doctor Frankenollie Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Alice In Wonderland Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Lady Tremaine's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Darla Category:The Stepmother's Three Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cora Alliance All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cora Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Cora Alliance Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Corey Burton Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Serge Lhorca